Con peras y manzanas mágicas
by AnikaDragneel
Summary: Natsu es lento y a Lucy la matan los celos. ¿Como habrá que explicarle a este tonto lo que es estar enamorado?


**Este es un fic dedicado a YourFan. Que últimamente me ha sacado muchas sonrisas con sus reviews!**

**Me cuesta un poco más de trabajo poner celosa a Lucy, ya que es raro el caso, y Natsu parece más celoso a simple vista.**

**¡Pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que te guste!**

**Así que…**

**Con peras y manzanas mágicas**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

Desde que la albina había regresado de Edoras, Natsu se la vivía a su lado.

Se contaban sus aventuras, sus nuevas amistades, se ponían al tanto.

Tanto quería Natsu estar con su amiga que había salido a una misión con su equipo en la que la recompensa era muy grande.

¿Nada raro verdad?

Lo que resultaba insólito era que cuando estuvieron de misión se había mesurado mucho en el control de su poder.

No había destruido nada.

Y todo para darle su parte a Lucy y que no se quejara de no tener dinero para la renta.

Para que la chica no se quejara de que él no saldría de misión por un tiempo.

El quería estar con Lissana, escucharla, reír con ella.

Abandonando a su compañera rubia.

Porque así se sentía.

Abandonada.

Los miró. Reían.

¿De qué reían?

Desde había entrado en el gremio, la única con la que hablaba tan cómodamente era con ella.

Hasta que Lissana regresó.

Se sentía desbancada.

Y lo que más le sorprendía era la decepción que sentía al llegar a su casa y no encontrar cierta cabellera rosa colada dentro de su habitación.

El verlos a los dos tan unidos la enfermaba, y no sabía el porqué.

De acuerdo, si lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, no podía ser eso.

Tenían que ser otra cosa.

No podían ser…

-Si estás celosa deberías decírselo a Natsu, Lucy, creo que lo entenderá.-Le dijo una sonriente Mirajane.

-No lo creo, es un ton… ¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA!-Exclamó azotando las manos contra la barra.

El tremendo sonido que hizo llamó la atención de todo el gremio.

Lucy se ruborizó de vergüenza y se ocultó en el interior de sus brazos recargándose en la barra.

_Diablos._

_Si eran celos._

_Tenía celos por su mejor amigo._

Volvió a mirar de reojo.

Natsu le decía algo muy seriamente a Lissana.

Y ella se rió, ganándose un puchero del drago slayer.

Después la albina le decía algo a Natsu.

Este ponía cara de cachorro en entrenamiento, sin comprender lo que le decía.

Ella le dio un zape.

El se quejó.

Lissana se levantó de la mesa, le dijo algo más a Natsu, sonrió, se despidió y se fue.

Como deseaba poder leerles los labios.

Natsu giró la cabeza a donde estaba Lucy.

_Boom boom_.

Sintió algo agitarse en su pecho, y la sangre contra su rostro.

Tenía un aire confundido, aparentemente pensando en lo que le había dicho la albina.

Se levantó.

_Boom boom._

Caminó hacia la barra.

_Boom boom, boom boom._

-¡Hey Luce! ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

_Boom boom boom boom boom boom._

-Dime.

-¿Crees que Lissana ya no me quiere?

_Boom Boom ¡Paf!_

Destrucción dentro de su pecho.

-No sé. ¿Por qué no vas, la besas y lo averiguas?

-¿Besarla? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Para ver si es tan estúpida como para enamorarse de un idiota como tú.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Le hice algo malo a Lissana?

A Lucy se le inflamó una vena de la sien.

-Imbécil.

-¿Qué?

-Me voy.

-¿A dónde?

-A mi casa.

-¿Por qué?

-Para no ver tu cara de tonto.

-¡¿Cara de tonto?!

La rubia salió con un aura aterradora que recordaba a Erza.

-¡¿Qué diablos le pasa a las mujeres hoy?!

-¿Está todo bien, Natsu?-Preguntó la maga de clase S.

-¡No! ¡Las chicas se volvieron locas!

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque Lissana me rechazó con palabras extrañas y Lucy…

-¡¿Qué Lissana te rechazó?!

-Si, dice que me estoy equivocando o algo así.

Mirajane sonrió.

Su hermanita estaba madurando.

-¿Y Lucy?

-¡¿No la viste?! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa?!

-Ahhh… Pero lo de Lucy se llama celos.

-¿Celos? ¿Qué eso no es cuando una persona a la que tu quieres está con otros?

-Ajá.

-¡¿Celosa de quien?!

-De Lissana.

-¡¿Lucy quiere a Lissana?!

-No, te quiere a ti, Natsu.

-¿A mí? ¿Entonces por qué se fue así?

-Mmmmm, creo que necesito ser un poco más específica contigo.

Mira metió la cabeza debajo de la barra dejando a Natsu, después sacó un cesto con frutas.

-Imagina que estás son Lucy y Lissana.-Dijo mostrándole dos manzánas una amarilla y una verde.-Y que este eres tú.-Señalando una manzana roja.

-¡No se parece!-Se quejó.

-Ok, ok.-Con la magia de transformación cambió la forma de las manzanas, a una Lucy, Lissana y Natsu en miniatura.

-¿Así está bien?

-¡No se mueven!

A Mirajane le bajó una gotita de sudor por la sien.

Sacó un polvillo de debajo de la barra, lo esparció sobre las ¿Manzanas? Y estas empezaron a moverse, caminar y saludar alrededor, siendo manipuladas por Mirajane.

-Ahora mira.-Indicó la albina al pelirrosa.

Las réplicas también hablaban, pero con un tono que recordaba a una ardilla.

-¡Mini-Lucy! ¡Vamos por una misión!-Dijo mini-Natsu.

-¡Claro!-Respondió la mini-rubia.

-¿Y Happy? ¡Yo siempre llevó a Happy!-Interrumpió el dragon slayer.

Mira suspiró, tomó una uva, la hechizo para que tomara la forma de Happy y le roció el polvillo para que pudiera moverse.

-¡Mini Natsu! ¡Ten cuidado con…

El Natsu en miniatura quemó una servilleta que estaba en la barra.

-¡Eres un torpe! ¡Tendremos que pagar por eso!

Pero mini-Natsu sólo sonreía y contagiaba su sonrisa a la mini-rubia.

-¡Te prometo que algún día me cambiaré a un equipo donde no gaste la mitad de la recompensa en reparaciones!-Amenazaba la mini-maga celestial.

-¡No! ¡No lo harás!-Afirmo sonriente el mini-dragon slayer.

-¿Por qué dices que no?

-¡Porque mini-Lucy es mi amiga! ¡Y los amigos no se separan!

Mini-Lucy se sonrojó.

-Además, hoy casi no destruimos nada, quedo mucho de la recompensa.

-¡Aye!-Exclamó el mini-exceed-¡Fiesta en casa de mini-Lucy!

-¡No! ¡Eso no!

Cuando las réplicas salieron de la vista de Natsu, Mirajane le explicó.

-Esa fue la relación que estableciste con Lucy. Ahora, ve lo que pasó cuando Lissana volvió.

El mini-Natsu volvió a aparecer, está vez con mini-Lissana, se acercaron a mini-Lucy que estaba leyendo un mini-libro. **(¡Me encanta la palabra "mini"! °w°)**

-¡Mira mini-Lucy! ¡Es Lissana! ¡Está viva! ¿No es genial?

-¡Si!-Exclamó mini-Lucy apartándose del librito.-¡Seremos grandes amigas. ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro!-Le dijo la mini-albina con una gran sonrisa.

-Y todo es muy lindo.-Dijo Mirajane.-Pero tú, comenzaste a hacer a Lucy a un lado.

Mini-Natsu hablaba con mini-Lissana.

Y mini-Lucy se acercó.

-¡Mini-Natsu, hagamos una misión!

-¡Ahora no Mini-Lucy! ¡Tengo mucho que hablar con Mini-Lissana!

-Pero, mini-Natsu…

-¡Espera!

Y mini-Lucy se alejó con una mini-aura depresiva.

El gesto de Natsu denotaba culpa, a la vez que confusión.

-¿Ahora lo ves?

-Algo así, pero sigo sin entender porque Lucy me llamó imbécil. ¡Debería sentirse feliz de que hable con ella, no enojada!

Mirajane suspiró, no había forma de que Natsu entendiera los sentimientos de una chica.

A menos que…

-Cuando hablaste con Lucy. ¿Le dijiste algo sobre Lissana?

-Si, le pregunte si creía que ya no me quería.

-Entonces. Mira esto.

Mini-Natsu corrió a donde estaba mini-Lucy.

-¡Mini-Lucy! ¡Hace días que no te veo! ¿Cómo…

-Mini-Natsu. ¿Has visto a mini-Gray?

El que fue cortado de repente, hizo un gesto de molestia.

-No. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que me le declaré hace poco, antes de que saliera a una misión, y dijo que cuando regresara hoy, me daría una respuesta.

A mini-Natsu se le saltó una mini-vena en la sien, igual que al Natsu natural.

Entonces Mirajane tomó una pera, la transformó en un mini-Gray, la roció con polvo y lo puso en escena.

Mini-Gray tomó a mini-Lucy por la cintura y le dio vueltas, haciendo que mini-Natsu y Natsu se enojaran aun más.

-¡Oe, mini-Lucy! ¡Tú también me gustas! ¡Seamos novios!

De repente, interrumpiendo la escena, Natsu tomó la réplica de Gray.

-¡Gray, bastardo! ¡Aléjate de Lucy! ¡ELLA ES MÍA!

Y redujo la réplica a cenizas.

Mirajane sonrió satisfecha con las reacciones del pelirrosa.

-Esa rabia que sientes ahora, se llaman celos Natsu, y es lo que siente Lucy cuando estás con Lissana y te olvidas de ella.

-Pero ahora, mira esto.

Un mini-Fried llevaba a mini-Lissana de la mano, ambos levemente sonrojados.

Pero le pareció que incluso se veían bien juntos.

-No sientes lo mismo que con Lucy. ¿Verdad?

-No.

-Eso es porque Lucy es especial para ti. Fue por eso que Lissana te dijo que estabas equivocado.

Natsu aun tenía un pequeño aire de confusión.

-Ahora esto…

Mini-Natsu cargaba a mini-Lucy como a una princesa y esta lo besó en la mejilla.

La escena le agradó, incluso le sacó una sonrisa.

Y ¡Bam!

Algo explotó dentro del duro coco de Natsu.

-¡Me gusta Lucy!

-¡Eso es! ¡Natsu hizo el descubrimiento del siglo!-Se burló alguien, pero el mago de fuego ya corría a la salida.

-¡Gracias Mira-chan!

-Soy toda una Cupido.-Se dijo a sí misma con la mano en la mejilla y una gran sonrisa.

En la librería, se escondía la maga celestial, con la intención de no toparse al dragon slayer en lo que quedaba del día.

-¡Lucy!-Escuchó detrás de la vitrina, y esa voz era de…

¡Ay no!

-¡Lucy!-Y oyó los golpes en el cristal.

Maldición.

Salió de la tienda a enfrentar al ruidoso problema.

-¿Qué pasa Lissana?-Le preguntó a la albina con toda la amabilidad que pudo, que en aquel momento, no era mucha.

-Quiero hablar contigo… Sobre Natsu.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa con Natsu?

-Me pidió que fuera su novia.

Dentro de Lucy algo se marchitó.

-Pues espero que sean felices.-Le dio la espalda dispuesta a irse.

-¡Pero le dije que no!

Lucy se detuvo a medio paso, y encaró a la ojiazul.

-¿Qué tu no estabas enamorada de Natsu?-Le preguntó con suspicacia.

-De eso es de lo que quería hablarte. Natsu es un poco…Lento.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-Pues… Natsu está enamorado de ti…Sólo que aun no se da cuenta.

-¿Cómo?

-Desde que llegué aquí, Natsu sólo habla de ti, de tu casa, de tu historia, de tu magia, de cómo siempre te protege, de cómo lo salvaste cuando caía de una cascada, de cómo te enojas cuando se cuela en tu casa, de lo mucho que le molesta cuando los pervertidos te miran, de que te gusta hacer cosplays extraños, de cuando desplantó un árbol de sakura y lo pudo en un bote para que tú lo vieras cuando estabas enferma… De que cuando me fui, tú te convertiste en su mejor amiga, que hiciste que el gremio volviera a ser divertido. No habla de otra cosa que no sea de ti.

Lucy se sorprendió, Por la cantidad de información que la albina sabía, lo que decía era verdad.

-Pero, Natsu te pidió a ti que fueras su novia, no a mí.

-¡Pero Natsu es lento! ¡Más bien un tonto! Yo sólo le gusto, pero está realmente enamorado de ti.

-¿Lissana, tú no estás enamorada de Natsu?

-Lo que yo sentía por Natsu…Fue un juego infantil, el es como Elf-niichan para mí.

-Pero. ¿Para que viniste a decirme esto Lissana?

-¿Para qué, dices? ¡Lucy, creo que Natsu te pegó un poco de su lentitud! ¡A ti También te gusta Natsu! ¿No?

-¡No!

Lissana la miró fijamente por unos instantes.

-Está bien, quizás me gusta, un poco.

Lissana sonrió con suficiencia.

-¡Ahora sólo hay que hacer que se dé cuenta de lo enamorado que está! ¡Hagamos un plan!

-¡Otro día! ¡No creo que mi corazón soporte más emociones hoy!

-Pero…

-Mañana Lissana. Por favor.

La ojiazul suspiró resignada.

-Está bien Lucy, nos vemos mañana.

Lissana se alejó y Lucy caminó a su casa.

Necesitaba descansar y aclarar sus ideas.

Subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación.

La ventana estaba abierta.

Pero ella sólo encontraba la ventana abierta cuando…

-¡Lucy!-Alguien la tomó por la cintura y la jaló a un rincón.

Maldición.

¿Y ahora que buscaba este tonto?

-¿Qué quieres Natsu?-Preguntó aun molesta.

-Que seas mi novia.

Rubor instantáneo.

-¡¿Eh?!

Se dio la vuelta para encarar al pelirrosa.

-Quiero que seas mi novia Lucy, estoy enamorado de ti, me gustas mucho.

-¿Qué no le habías pedido a Lissana que fuera tu novia?

-Sip, pero dijo que me estaba equivocando. Y tenía razón, te quiero a ti Lucy.

-¿Y crees que después de abandonarme tanto tiempo puedes venir y decir eso?

-Si.

-¿Eres tonto o estás enamorado?-Dijo sin darse cuenta de la comparación que había usado.

-Estoy enamorado, muy enamorado. ¿Serás mi novia?

-¡No!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque eres un tonto!

Natsu le robó un beso.

-¿Y ahora?

-N-no.

Otro más.

-¿Ahora?

-N-no, y los besos no te hacen menos tonto.

-Pero te hacen más tonta a ti.-Y le robó un beso más.

Tenía razón, los besos la estaban atontando.

-¿Serás mi novia?

-No.

Un beso más, más largo que el resto.

-Puedo seguir así todo el día hasta que digas que si.

-Pues desgástate.

Y la besó de nuevo.

-Se mi novia Lucy.

-No.

3 besos más.

-¿Por favor?

A Lucy le flaqueaban las piernas.

-N-no.

4 besos más.

-Se mi novia Lucy, por favor, te quiero mucho.-Le dijo con ojos tiernos.

-¡Está bien!-Exclamó sacando una gran sonrisa al pelirrosa.

Y la volvió a besar.

-¡Ya te dije que si!

-¿Y? No voy a dejar de besarte.

Y se quedaron así, acurrucados en un rincón de la habitación de Lucy.

Natsu se sintió feliz, estaba locamente enamorado de la maga celestial.

Aunque para darse cuenta se lo tuvieron que explicar con peras y manzanas mágicas.

**Fin.**

**¡Realmente espero que te haya gustado YourFan!**

**Y a todo el que lo lea después.**

**Ahora quiero dormir así que…**

**¡Ya-nee! °w°**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
